


The Black Goat

by haloburns



Series: Band Practice [9]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Little Casey can hear the call.





	The Black Goat

**Author's Note:**

> so! i came up with this in the shower and i was really sad so i decided to share it with you guys!

Little Casey sat at the kitchen table, scribbling on some paper while Mae busied herself with dinner. Bea, Gregg, and Angus would be home soon, but Mae liked spending time alone with Little Casey. Her spirit made everything she did fun, if frustrating.

At seven years old, she was discovering the use of sarcasm and how to use it properly. This lead to many timeouts on her part and many locked door “conversations” that actually consisted of the four them laughing until they cried.

“What are you drawing, L.C.?” she asked on her way to the fridge. She kissed her head absently as she passed, trying to figure out where the butter was.

“The Black Goat. They’re singing because they’re sad and they want friends.”

“Auntie Mae? Auntie Mae!” Little Casey turned around at the sound of the butter dish crashing to the floor.

Mae didn’t respond to her, her vision tunneling back to a dark, smelly mine. Back to the murder she’d committed. Back to _it_ singing for her to bring it blood sacrifices. Mae barely registered Little Casey’s scared voice calling Bea. She barely registered anything.

* * *

“What did you do this time, Mae?” Bea said in exasperation as she answered her phone. Angus was driving, Gregg in the front seat with his hand laced with Angus’.

“Auntie Bea! I don’t know what happened! Auntie Mae just... stopped!”

“Woah, woah, slow down, sweetheart. Start from the beginning. What happened?” _Go faster_ , Bea mouthed to a curious Gregg, who whispered it to Angus. The car shifted gear and sped up as Little Casey took a deep breath to explain how she broke Mae.

“I was drawing and she asked me what it was, and I told her about the sad Black Goat that’s singing because they want friends and she just broke the butter dish and she won’t respond and she’s crying and I don’t know what to do!” Her sobs tore at Bea’s heart.

Thank whatever being that traffic was light and they were in their parking garage in seconds. Forfeiting the elevator, Bea ran up the seven flights of stairs to reach Mae.

Gregg and Angus salvaged dinner and calmed Little Casey while Bea pulled Mae into their room. They settled onto the bed, Bea holding her wife close to her heart. She whispered reassurances and kissed her head often and waited.

An hour passed before Mae pulled from her head, looking up at Bea with watery eyes.

“She hears it singing, Bea. It’s fucking singing to _her_!” She didn’t respond to her wife, only called Gregg and Angus into the room to discuss what happened.

“She’s too young to know what happened,” Angus said in a rush, the breath all but knocked out of him.

“We’ll just tell her it was a nice fantasy, but it’s not real. She can’t ever know about it, any of it,” Gregg said harshly.

“Maybe we should take her back when she’s older…” Mae said.

“Absolutely not. I don’t do this often, but I’m pulling the parent card. I’m her father and I refuse to let her go anywhere near Possum Springs,” Gregg told her. The argument went around for a little while, debating whether or not she should know eventually. Finally, they all agreed to keep her in the dark about their lives before Bright Harbor.

But that night, Mae sat down while the house slept and opened a new journal.

_In the year grandpa died..._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's really short. i wrote this at 4 am, oops. i may come back later and flesh it out more, but for now, here it is in all its emo glory
> 
> leave a comment and some kudos!!


End file.
